


A smile (pencil drawing)

by Ebm36



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebm36/pseuds/Ebm36





	

_**"At this Athos would smile, with his charming, melancholy smile, which so became his noble countenance."** _

 

_**"Cependant Athos souriait de ce charmant sourire mélancolique, si bien séant à sa noble figure."** _

 

_**Alexandre Dumas. Les Trois Mousquetaires** _


End file.
